vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha (TOME)
|-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Demon Alpha= |-|Virus Merged Alpha= Summary Alpha is one of the five members of the Dandy Alliance on TOME, of the Fighter class, with abilities based on Greek Mythology. He also obtained the Forbidden Power during Episode 1 which takes the form of a static field around him with the ability to speak. It seems to only talk to Alpha and causes pain to other players in the real world. As of Episode 10, the Forbidden Power was removed from Alpha, only to be remerged with it back in Episode 15. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A '''| At least High 6-A | At least '''High 6-A Name: Alpha / Michael Origin: TOME Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Forcefield Creation via Orion Shield Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level ''' (Was able to take on Zetto whom was possessed by 97% of the Forbidden Power) | At least '''Multi-Continent level (The Forbidden Power that possesses and controls Alpha in this form was unable to be contained by the Netkings, who filled the sky with black clouds) | At least Multi-Continent level '(Was able to overpower the Anti-Virus literally designed to destroy the Forbidden Power) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ travel speed (Scales to Nylocke who performed these feats) with Relativistic combat and reaction speed (Comparable, if not superior with the Forbidden Power, to Gamecrazed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Able to survive the Forbidden Power and the Anti-Virus strong enough to kill it) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Infinite with the Forbidden Power (The Forbidden Power can reach beyond Alpha's virtual reality and attack people in our physical plane) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Orion Shield:' A powerful spinning shield that doubles as a discus attack which can be thrown in a barrage of projectiles. *'Vulcan Fist:' A charging dash attack in which the user is enveloped in searing flames. Makes for a good finishing move, and next to the Orion Shield is likely one of Alpha's favorite moves, as he's shown using it a lot. *'Poseidon Wave:' A slow, but forceful projectile attack with a wide range, made of high-pressure water. *'Zeus Rage:' A quick and precise shot of electricity with a long range that can paralyze the opponent if timed right. *'Vulcan Rocket:' A powerful team technique Alpha and Flamegirl developed for use in the Gemini Tournament. As its name implies, it is a combination of Alpha's Vulcan Fist and Flamegirl's Rocket Burn attacks. *'FORBIDDEN POWER:' An unknown energy in the form of circular waves of statics and runes that can inflict pain to other players in real life, it can also be used as a shield. Key: Base | Demon Alpha | Virus Merged Alpha Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TOME Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Pain Users Category:Element Users Category:Game Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6